


Keep It Up, I Dare You

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Facials, M/M, Piercings, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hands groping at bruised skin and nails scratching at bruised skin, they fought for who got on top, clothes long since tossed to the floor and sweaty with the exertion of fighting for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Up, I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [@pissnoiz](http://twitter.com/pissnoiz) on twitter! request was aggressive 69ing with koujaku and noiz.

With hands groping at bruised skin and nails scratching at bruised skin, they fought for who got on top, clothes long since tossed to the floor and sweaty with the exertion of fighting for dominance. Koujaku made sure to grab for Noiz's hair and pull as hard as he could, fingers curled tightly in shaggy, blond locks and yanking out the occasional hair. His partner couldn't feel the painful part of it, but knowing how much strength Koujaku put into it was what made him moan and momentarily forget what he was fighting for. 

"Let- ah... Let go, asshole," Noiz hissed, grabbing his own fistful of hair and giving an aggressive tug. The resulting shout was worth it, much more than getting shoved face-first into the mattress and grabbed harshly by his dick. Koujaku didn't waste any time, his free hand forcing Noiz to keep his ass pushed up into the air in order to suck and nip at the blond's balls. "Fuck," he groaned, blindly reaching back with the intent of pushing Koujaku away. The elder of the two used his teeth to tug on the ladder of Noiz's piercings, the tip of his tongue nudging the one that went through the head. The fight faded from Noiz, hands unsure whether they wanted to grasp the sheets or shove Koujaku away from his cock. 

They didn't last very long in that position, Noiz getting impatient and turning himself over onto his back while Koujaku was busy stroking himself. He laughed in triumph, cut off short thanks to Koujaku grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open for a kiss that was more tongue than anything else. "Stay put," Koujaku murmured, crimson eyes darting to make eye contact with Noiz, the threat made clear and acknowledged with a nod from the blond. 

Koujaku reached under his pillow and grabbed a length of white fabric, taking note of the way Noiz's erect cock twitches at the sight. It was his turn to laugh, wrestling Noiz's hands above his head and maneuvering himself over Noiz's head so he could hold the paler man's hands down with his own knee. Thoroughly distracted by the scars littered across his tan skin, Noiz's eyesight was blocked by the cloth held in Koujaku's hands, tied properly at the back of his head to avoid slippage during their activity. "Asshole," Noiz chuckled, breath hitching when Koujaku roughly grips his erection. "Kou- _Fuck._ You're a _dick_." 

"Nah... _This_ is a dick." Koujaku gave the other's penis a firm squeeze to show what he meant, relishing in the groan Noiz tried to muffle. "Lay there and look pretty." 

As he paid close attention to the rustling of Koujaku's bedsheets, Noiz's eyebrows raised as a familiar scent drifted close to his nostrils. "Do I get to suck your dick? Dude, you probably look like a girl if you're straddling my face. Take this shit off. I wanna see this and laugh." He lifted his hips up invitingly, knowing Koujaku was leaning over with the blond's dick in hand. Noiz snickered at the kick Koujaku's knee delivers to the side of his face, shifting again so he could press his mouth to the slit of Noiz's shaft. "I can't see your cock, old man. Guide 'er to me." 

"I didn't tie up your hands," Koujaku griped, rolling his eyes as Noiz mimicked him. "Shut up, kid. I'll put you in restraints and leave you here for the day if you keep that up." Instead of reacting to Noiz's teasing, Koujaku focused on the hands that groped at his thighs and worked their way to his dick, guiding it to pale lips so Noiz could get to work. With a sigh that was both content and relieved, Koujaku took Noiz's cock into his mouth, sink the back of his teeth into the meat of the younger's penis. 

"Ha...!" Noiz ended his moan with a shaky laugh, sucking eagerly along the underside of Koujaku's dick. One hand held onto the base while the other tightly grabbed Koujaku's thigh, pale hips arching up into the teeth that nipped and tugged at the piercings decorating his flushed cock. "Nnh... Stop teasing me, a-asshole," he whispered, already panting softly. It wasn't easy to get him worked up, and yet it was anything but difficult when you knew exactly what he liked. Koujaku was obviously the latter, getting Noiz to writhe beneath him after not even two minutes. 

Koujaku did more of the work, the other male too busy demanding for more teeth and less teasing. He was going to mess with Noiz just to fuck with him, of course, but the blond could only take so much torture before he cracked and got violent. Even horny he was a violent teenager. 

Soon, the telltale signs of impending orgasm were clear, Noiz twitching inside of Koujaku's mouth even when he wasn't biting and his exhales turning into moans that caught in his throat. Noiz grabbed roughly at Koujaku's thighs, growling out a command for Koujaku to make him cum. But why so soon, when they had just gotten started? It wasn't going to be any fun if he let Noiz finish off and lay there in post-orgasm bliss when he had his own problem to take care of. The only reason he was still hard was because Noiz's warm breaths kept brushing against the cockhead. 

"I wanna see what you look like when I cum in your mouth... Ahh... Koujaku, you fucker- Shit!" Noiz jerked his hips up as Koujaku pulled his mouth off completely, beginning to raise a leg to kick the older man in the face. But he was too slow, Koujaku grabbing his ankle and forcing it onto the bed. He had no time to protest a second time, erection engulfed in the warmth of Koujaku's mouth and teeth sinking into the flesh once more. Noiz abruptly came with a shout, gasping for breath as Koujaku eagerly swallowed his semen. "Kinky," he moaned, laughing weakly. "Damn, I can just imagine the face you're making... Eyes closed and mouth open after swallowing it... I could get hard again from just thinking about it." 

Noiz reached up to remove his blindfold once Koujaku climbed off of him and straddled his chest instead, glaring down at the blond. All he got was an arched eyebrow in response. Asshole. "I'm not jerking myself off again like last time. Take responsibility, kid." Being degraded was one of Noiz's kinks, mild or not. He didn't need Noiz popping another boner so soon, so Koujaku kept it light enough only to get Noiz to do as he wanted. It worked, Noiz spitting into his own palm and firmly stroking Koujaku's cock. 

"Atta boy," Koujaku sighed, using the headboard for support and tangling his free hand into Noiz's messy locks of hair. He fucked the opening Noiz made with his hand, soon finishing himself off on Noiz's face with a low groan. "Fuck..." Koujaku leaned his forehead against the headboard, panting for breath. 

"That was fast," Noiz quipped, eyebrows raised. It was tough to hide his laugh at the way Koujaku's face reddened from more than post-orgasm, failing to hold back when Koujaku purposely smeared semen over Noiz's mouth.


End file.
